justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forget Me Not
"Forget Me Not" is the thirty-eighth episode of Justice League Action. Summary Firestorm discovers that the other members of the Justice League no longer realise that they are superheroes and, when Felix Faust goes on a looting spree, the source of their memory loss becomes more evident. Featuring Story Firestorm is late for a meeting of the Justice League and hurriedly flies towards the Watchtower. When he arrives, however, there is no one else around and his mind's counsel, the Professor, reminds him that there ought to be at least one person on duty. He is unable to contact any of the League using the comms and the Professor suggests that they should visit one of them. Firestorm flies off to the Daily Planet. Locating Clark Kent in his office, the latter denies that he is Superman and says that he only bears a passing resemblance to him. Firestorm assures him that he has super powers and takes him outside and drops him from the top of a skyscraper. Clark does not know how to fly and hits the ground, shaking Metropolis. To his own amazement, he survives and begins to believe that he is Superman but still can't remember that he is. The Professor suggests to Firestorm that they gather more examples of forgetful superheroes to be able to solve their problem. Later, in the Watchtower, Firestorm has managed to assemble Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince in addition to Clark Kent but they are not cooperative. Firestorm uses his powers to change their clothes into the uniforms of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman but, while he is trying to teach them how to act as superheroes, a news broadcast tells of looting at a Metropolis shopping precinct by stone monsters accompanied by the sorcerer Felix Faust. Firestorm flies to confront Faust while the three forgetful superheroes have to take a cab. As Firestorm makes fun of him, Faust, riding a self-balancing scooter, is surprised to see the Justice League arrive because he thought that he had taken their memories. He orders the stone monsters (he calls one a golem) to attack them, but the superheroes are still not confident enough to use their powers and end up running away from their foes. Firestorm intervenes and transforms some of the monsters into harmless cars and scooters, but Faust responds and casts a spell on the floating Firestorm, bringing him down for a closer look. He realises that the superhero's dual minds have stopped him losing his memory, so he produces a glowing, purple orb, which contains the memories of the other superheroes, and casts a spell which adds both of Firestorm's as well. However, on hearing Faust and seeing the orb, the other three superheroes begin to remember what has happened to them, recover their abilities and deal with the remaining monsters. Faust attempts to escape on his scooter after the superheroes demand the orb but he is caught by Superman. Before Faust can cast a spell using it, the orb is lassoed by Wonder Woman who throws and smashes it to recover the lost memories. This is just in time to save the hopelessly confused Firestorm and Professor. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes